


Cactus Child

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [4]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, Baby's First Word, Dark, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't realize at first that their child's first word is a sign of something being wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus Child

~ Cactus Child ~

When he was not screaming over the lack of a sufficient amount of blankets, Cain was an unusually quiet baby. If something caused a delay in his usual meal time, he would go hungry rather than cry to be fed.

No one was particularly surprised that he did not begin to speak as early as most children. He was nearly two years old by the time he spoke his first word. That word was  _cactus_.

When their two-year-old began yelling, "I'm a cactus! I'm a cactus!" upon being picked up by anyone, they assumed at first that it was some sort of game the child had invented.

It took them longer than it should have to realize that he did not like being touched.

~oOo~


End file.
